Alchemy's Wonders
by Auto-mail Alchemist
Summary: It was well known that males were unable to give birth to children. That was... Until now, when he was tested positive for pregnancy. [ RATED M for MATURE Full Summary Inside ]
1. An Alchemical Mistake

**WARNINGS:**

** - **MPREG (Male Pregnancy)

- EdWin Fluff

- (Maybe in the near future...) Sexual Scenes (Might be highly unlikely, it depends.)

- Swearing and Cursing (Mainly from Ed's mouth)

- **MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS!**

- **RATED M for MATURE READERS ONLY!** I cannot stress this enough. If you are under the age of 16, PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS FAN FICTION!

**DISCLAIMERS:**

- **I DO NOT OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST**

- ALL RIGHTS RESERVED TO:

.**HIROMU ARAKAWA**

.ANIPLEX

.BONES

.**FUNiMATION**

.SQUARE ENIX

.And any **OTHER** producers for the anime.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_F_ullmetal _A_lchemist - _A_lchemy's _W_onders - _V_olume _O_ne**

**_Summary:_**

_'He stared into the endless view. His eyes were welled up with tears, streaking his face with the hot salty water. He stared back at himself, hands placed on his stomach and looking frightened. Larger, did his stomach seem, near where the abdomen was. He began to slowly slide to the ground, cursing himself mentally for the reasons of being an Alchemist. "How can this happen to me? I...I...just don't get it..." And as he fell to his knees, his left hand smeared the reflective material known as glass. The tears made him blinded to anything but himself. It was well known that males were unable to give birth to children._

_That was..._

_Until now, when he was tested positive for pregnancy.'_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---_**Chapter One - 'An Alchemical Mistake'**_---

**Edward Elric** grinned as he sat in a wooden chair outside of Nelly's house, an olf childhood friend of the Elric brothers and Winry Rockbell. He placed his right arm on one side of the wooden table and watched his opponent. Ed was known for his great alchemical abilities, as well for his title, thanks to the automail Winry had made to fit him, he was known as the "Fullmetal" Alchemist. Edward wasn't proud to be a dog of the military, but he was willing to do anything to get Al's body back. And though that time had already come, for Al was human once again, he remained in the military, so if chaos was in order near his friends, family, and/or hometown, he would be ready to bounce into action.

But right now, Edward had other things placed in his mind. Nelly, their good friend from their childhood, had recently gotten into a relationship with a boy named Jordan. She was quite happy, because now, after so long, she got to get out and do things with her new boyfriend. They met near the edge of the small town, Jordan had just recently arrived in Resembool. Jordan was trying to run away from his home for he had done something that was apparently bad in everyone's, but his own, eyes. But now, this traveller, now a permanent resident until further notice, sat across Edward.

"So, Jordan... You ready?" The blonde Alchemist smirked. He was sure that Winry had did his automail much more efficiently and with more care, too. Though Winry loved automail, she adored Ed the most. To her, Ed was Winry's dream guy, only to be sent from Heaven itself. She would have dreams about him and her, some of them more adult-like than others. But what Winry wanted the most, was for Ed to stay here with her.

And she was about to get that wish.

Edward clasped his hand to Jordan's right arm automail. Alphonse stood to the side and began to countdown. Edward and Jordan were having an arm-wrestling match between their automails. Alphonse set his hand on theirs and spoke loudly and clearly.

"Five!" He begun.

"Four!"

"Three!"

"Two!"

Lastly, Al hesitated a moment longer, and finally shout out, "_**ONE!**_" And removed his hand from theirs, and both Jordan and Edward forcefully pushed on each other's hands. They both pushed, but Ed was being sneaky by making Jordan fully believe he was gonna win. When the time was right, Ed would finally show off the true brute strength of Winry's love for him. Right now, Edward faked struggle. Al leaned to Winry and said, "Do you think he's faking it?" Al asked.

"You know he is. He's only trying to get Jordan to put full power and strength into getting him down." Around two inches from the table, Ed stopped faking and smirked. His arm pushed Jordan back and he used full force to...

--- _**SNAAAAAP!** CRAKK! CRIKK CRIIK! _---

Ed had completely torn off Jordan's automail and it was now dangling from his own automail's hand. "Oh, uhh...whoops. Eheheh..." Ed said, using his other hand, his left hand, to rub the back of his head. "My bad." He said shortly afterward with a sweat drop. Winry looked terrified.

"**MY AUTOMAIL!**" The auto mechanic screamed, running to Ed and ripping the automail from his hands. "What did _you_ do!" She whimpered.

"I...I didn't mean to do it, really! I'll fix it!" Edward said defensively.

"Wh-what? You'll...fix it? Really?" He smiled slightly.

"Yeah, just watch!" He grinned wider and held out his hand for her to hand the arm over. "Alright, Jordan, hold this as align as you can to what is left of your arm."

Jordan blinked and nodded shortly. "Uh...sure." He used his left hand to hold the arm in place as Ed clapped his hands and hovered them above the arm. "Whoa..." Jordan said in awe. Edward grinned, as the metal fused all together. As he finished, a sudden sharp pain in his right shoulder made him cringe and then, suddenly, an explosion took place right at his hands, in which knocked Ed many yards away.

"AAAAAAAAAAGH!" He screamed. He flew into a small area dug into the hills, currently suffering a large amount of pain inflected by the fall. The crash knocked Ed out, making him lie there for several minutes, not moving except for the few breaths he took.

Alphonse, Winry, Pinako, Nelly, and Jordan all yelled out one thing, "EDWARD!" Winry and Alphonse ran like crazy to the crash landing, in which, Ed was still lying unconscious. Winry and Alphonse took Ed home.

"We'll see you later, Granny." Winry told Pinako. She nodded, puffing on her pipe.

"Get him home safe, kiddo. Y'hear?" Pinako replied. Winry and Al both nodded and they set off for Winry and Pinako's home.

---**Two and a half weeks later**---

"Uuuuughh..." Edward groaned. Looking down at his stomach, he just couldn't get the idea out of his head that he was gaining weight. Walking into the living room, Edward chose that he was too tired to stand and collapsed onto the couch. "Agh...my stomach is in soooo much pain..." He groaned again.

"You know, Ed," Winry came walking in, "You're complaining more than a pregnant woman!" She snickered. That just sounded funny to her. Edward frowned.

"What if..." Edward began, "That incident a few weeks ago was an alchemical backlash? I could very well be pregnant!" He said nervously. Winry's laughter seized.

"Don't tell me that you think you're actually pregnant?" Winry asked. Ed just simply nodded and set a hand on his currently growing stomach. Yes, his stomach had to have been double the size since the last time he had looked himself in the mirror. Winry just looked dumbfounded. She sighed and spoke up, breaking the silence that had fallen upon the two teens.

Right now, Edward was only 15 years old. Winry was the same age, while Alphonse was 14. "Edward, if you're really that afraid, then why don't we take you to a doctor to get a pregnancy test done on you?" She suggested. Edward smiled.

"I might hate the doctors, but I'd rather know the truth if I'm gonna be a mom or not...heh, mom..." Edward laughed slightly, thinking the fact that he was a male with a kid growing inside of him. Standing up, weakly, he gripped Winry's shoulder. "Uh...you may need to help me to the doctor's. My legs are saying no to walking and yes to sleeping." He said. Winry rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Let's go, then." She said. With that the two teens left a note for Pinako and Al, and left to the hospital in Risembool.

---**Later that Night**---

Alphonse and Pinako returned home a few hours later, and Ed and Winry were still gone. Pinako read the note left by Winry, and sighed. "Looks like Winry dragged your brother to the doctor's to get a physical. But what for, do you know, by any chance, Al?" Al turned to Pinako after setting two fully-packed brown paper bags.

"No, Auntie, he never told me anything." Al said, shaking his head. "Sorry."

"No, no...it's quite alright, kiddo. We'll just ask them when they get back." She replied. "Anyways, let's put the groceries away. Then why don't you help me with some automail requests?" She suggested.

"Okay!" Al said cheerfully. "Though..." He started again, "I really do hope brother's all right..." He said, making a face of worry. Pinako patted him on the back and gave him a smile.

"Don't fret on it. He'll be fine.. He's a strong boy, even **_IF_** he doesn't drink his milk."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Author's Note:_ **_Well, it's been a while since I've been on FanFiction dot Net, and so, I've decided to fix up a new story. What you have just read is a first chapter of my newest creation: Alchemy's Wonders. I hope you enjoyed it. Yes, it's an MPreg (Male Pregnancy) and an EdWin fic all in one. More to come soon, just after I decide I've got enough reviews. I go by how many reviews I get and how many at one time period._

_Also, some news:_

_I'm deleting ALL the other stories I've written. I've gone and crashed my comp, losing all the files, and trying to remember what the last chapter you were writing had written in it is quite hard to do with the horrible memory I have._

_Lastly, I'd like to recommend something from my Anime Music Videos that I've made: "Nothing I Won't Give" by Vic Mignogna._

_**Link** (Take all 's out of the link itself): By: Demon!Ed Studios _

_(Formerly known as "Alchemy Otaku Productions". However, we had a slight name change due to certain unrelativities. -sweat drop-)_

_**Made on: **25, May. 06_

_**Anime: **Fullmetal Alchemist (Hagane no Renkin Jutsushi)_

_**Genre: **Action_

_**Episodes:** Varies quickly. Watch carefully to figure it out. _

_**Song Title: **"Nothing I Won't Give"_

_**Song Artist: **Vic Mignogna (Vic Mihn-yahn-nuh)_

_That's it about that. Made by me. Please rate it and tell me what you think by commenting it! OwO Thanks!_


	2. Disturbing News

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_F_ullmetal _A_lchemist - _A_lchemy's _W_onders - _V_olume _O_ne**

_**Summary:**_

_'He stared into the endless view. His eyes were welled up with tears, streaking his face with the hot salty water. He stared back at himself, hands placed on his stomach and looking frightened. Larger, did his stomach seem, near where the abdomen was. He began to slowly slide to the ground, cursing himself mentally for the reasons of being an Alchemist. "How can this happen to me? I...I...just don't get it..." And as he fell to his knees, his left hand smeared the reflective material known as glass. The tears made him blinded to anything but himself. It was well known that males were unable to give birth to children._

_That was..._

_Until now, when he was tested positive for pregnancy.'_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

---**_Chapter Two - 'Disturbing News'_**---

**As Ed trudged** into Winry's home, he mumbled some pretty mean things. "How can this freakin' happen to me? It's just not physically POSSIBLE...! Is it?" He grunted, sitting down on the couch. Recalling the event at the doctors office, he shook his head, and laid on his side, on the couch.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Winry and Ed walked in, Ed sweating nervously. "Maybe...seeing the doctor isn't such a bright idea, Winry, let's...go back while we still can!" He pleaded. Winry shook her head and grabbed his automail arm. Pulling Ed into the lobby, she told him to sit down._

_"I'll br right back, Ed, can I trust you? Trust you, so that you WON'T run away?" She asked him. Edward sighed sadly, and nodded in response. She smiled and turned her back to him and began to walk to the receptionist's counter. "May I make an emergency appointment for Edward Elric? He must see a doctor right away."_

_"Hm? Oh, Edward Elric? Alright, I think I can set this appointment for right now, since we're running pretty slow today." She smiled brightly at Winry. The receptionist, Sherry, nodded at Winry and picked up a clip board. Writing a few notes down, she asked what he was in for. _

_"Oh...uhm...please don't laugh, but Ed honestly believes he's pregnant. So it's for a pregnancy test..." She replied sheepishly. Sherry looked up. _

_"Oh really...? That's unusual. We'll set him up for one right away. It should be about five minutes worth of waiting. Alright?" Sherry asked. Winry nodded. Sherry let loose a few stray laughs from that as she walked away. She mumbled, "Pregnancy test, Ha!" And she went to fetch the doctor._

_A few moments passed, and a doctor came out with a smile he tried to hold still, for what the nurse told him made him laugh. "M-mr. Elric? Edward Elric-c?" He said, trying his best not to laugh. Ed grunted and stood up as well as Winry. "Hello...there, Mr. El-elric. Excuse my for my rudeness, but I just can't get it out of my mind that you think you're really pregnant."_

_"AH, SHADDUP OR I'LL PUNCH YOUR FACE IN!" Ed screamed and flailed one arm while making a fist to the doctor with the other. "It's called ALCHEMY, you DOPE!" Ed fumed. The doctor just simply shook his head and turned the corner and lead them to a room. Edward shuttered at the tools that lined the walls, sat on rolling tables, and hung by cords. The doctor upped Ed onto the cot, telling him to sit tight until he returned. When he did, he forced a shot on Ed to take his blood. Edward made a fuss. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" He screamed. _

_"Blood test. It's the only way we'll find out if you're pregnant, since being a guy and all." Ed grunted as the doctor had explained that. Crossing his arms over his chest, he sighed and watched the doctor leave again. Many moments passed before the doctor returned. The doctor looked disturbingly shocked. Edward frowned. "Mr...Mr. Elric...You're tested...POSITIVE for child labor. The only...bad thing is...the process of which the child grows in your body, is sped up three times faster...by three months, you'll be at nine months." Edward's mouth practically fell to the ground. He tested positive. How was that possible? Ed knew very well that he had done it thanks to alchemy. _

_The only thing Ed was afraid of..._

_Was how he was to give the child birth._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edward sighed finally and closed his eyes for a moment. Winry walked in shortly, still dumbfounded. "Wow, Ed...you're going to be a mommy AND a daddy..." Winry said amused. Winry forgot about Pinako and Al and when they came out suddenly, she jumped.

"Who's going to be a mommy and daddy, hm?" Pinako said. Edward sat up. "Well? Someone explain this to me..."

Edward shivered and held himself. "Do you remember..." Ed began, "When that explosion happened a few weeks ago?" Ed asked. The others all nodded and he sighed. "Well...it was an alchemical backlash. And it resulted in me being pregnant with a kid. Sadly, alchemy has caused the process of the child growing inside of me to speed up 3 times as fast..." He said. The others looked just as dumbfounded as Winry.

"So, brother, you're basically a one-man mother and father combination?" Al asked. Ed nodded.

"Wow, kiddo, you've really packed the pounds already. I know how it feels." Pinako said.

"So, Ed..." Winry started, "Are you going to keep the child?" She asked. Edward thought for a second and smiled warmly.

"Of course. I wouldn't be so selfish as to disown the kid." Ed replied, a hearty look on his face. Winry smiled.

"Good."

"I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU BROTHER!" Alphonse randomly blurted and hugged the chubby Ed. "Babies are so cute, I just wanna hold them and hug them. Oooohhh..." Edward looked as if he were about to turn blue and started to squirm, gasping for air.

"A-Al...I...Can't breath...THINK OF THE BABY!" Ed lastly resorted. Al opened his eyes widely, and backed off. Ed took short gasps, trying to overcome the lack of air. He glared at Al as Al sweat dropped in return. "Well, at the end of three months, I guess we'll be finding out how I'm going to actually give birth to the baby." Ed said, sighing. "But until then, let's just relax..." Ed nodded and laid back down onto the couch. He quickly fell asleep. Al and Pinako exchanged glances and Winry sat in a chair herself.

"I'm still shocked to see Ed's gonna go through with this. He seems so much more...mature." She breathed. "My only question is, is Ed up to the task of taking care of a child for 18 years plus?" Winry asked. Pinako looked to Winry and smiled, puffing her pipe once more.

"Don't worry about Ed. He'll come around when needed. Until then, I think it's wise if we make some things for when the baby arrives. Alphonse, are you up to it?" Al nodded enthusiastically. Lately, Ed and Al had been staying at Winry and Auntie's house, just for some relaxation time since Al had gotten his body back. He had watched Pinako and Winry build things and oftenly tried to help. Truthfully, when Ed retrieved Al's body, he was transferred to the inside of the Gate. He never did come back out until some idiotic kid went and tried Human Transmutation like he and Al did many years ago. Sadly, that idiotic kid lived without a scratch. Instead, he gained his brother back. That idiotic kid just happened to be Alphonse Elric, Ed's younger brother.

"Alright, Auntie, I'm ready to help." Al said and looked down at the small old woman. Pinako puffed, and began to walk to a room where much wood was being stored, currently. They had bought this for other reasons, but due to things going on, those plans were cancelled. Now, the elder Rockbell fetched some tools and handed the to Al. Al got a hammer out, a pack of nails, some sand paper, both fine (220 Grit - Very Fine (a)) and rough (150 Grit - Fine (b)), a tape measurer, a pencil and some wood polish. Auntie Pinako looked pleased to know that Al knew what things were needed.

"You forgot one thing, Al." Pinako said. Al looked confused. She shook her head and walked to the tool box. "This." She held up a rigged-edged saw blade. The handle was connectable. So she connected the handle and handed it to Alphonse. Al sweatdropped.

"Heheh, I guess I forgot about that." Sighing Al took the saw and turned to the wood. Pinako measured a few rods of wood and marked it. Al, carefully aligning the saw with the marking, he began to push and pull the saw blade, making it cut into the wood. Few hours went by and Ed still slept on. A crib had been made, a stroller, and a few toys also. Alphonse had made the crib and had given it a special touch. " Elric" it said on a small wooden plaque-like sign, hanging from the top of the crib. Pinako nodded approvingly.

"Good job, Al, good job."

Meanwhile, Winry had fallen asleep in the chair. As Al and Pinako emerged from their building time, they both examined Ed. He already looked a little bigger than when they had seen him hours ago. "He's barely eaten anything today and he must've gained at least 10 pounds." Al said, quietly.

"True, but remember what Ed said? "...alchemy has caused the process of the child growing inside of me to speed up 3 times as fast...", right? So he's going to gain weight everyday, most likely." Pinako replied to Al's comment about Ed's weight. "I'm sure he'll learn to live with it. I just hope he doesn't have twins." Pinako chuckled. Al laughed quietly with her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edward sat up, stretching. He stood up, feeling a bone in his leg crack suddenly. "Ooh...ow." He muttered and looked down. His eyes grew wide from what he saw: A larger stomach. "Great. You would think that if I got any bigger, that I'd explode!" Edward said. Setting a hand on his enlarged stomach, he said, "This can only mean we're closer to the due date. Even if it's only a day closer." Edward sighed harshly. "I really wish that I could have been a little more careful." He sighed again. "I'll have to deal with being a one-...man...family...almost. Cause I have Al, Auntie and Winry. Speaking of which..." Edward turned to Winry who still slept in her chair. "Hey, Winry, wake up." He said, setting a hand on her shoulder and shaking her slightly. "Hey, wake up." Winry shifted slightly and Ed shook her one last time. Her eyes slowly opened.

"Huh? What is it?"

"It's 12:30. I think it's time to wake up." He said with a slight smile. "Don't worry, I just woke up too." Edward told her. Winry smiled.

"How's your stomach feeling?" Winry asked. Edward smiled.

"Glad you asked, it's saying it's hungry and ready to eat...OH! And it's saying that you're needed to attend a chance to feel him or her kick. Here..." He took her hand and placed it on his stomach, right where he had his own hand was. The child growing inside felt the heat source and kicked, right in the hand. Winry's smile brightened.

"Oooh...wow..." She whispered. "Wow...that's so amazing, Ed." She blushed. Edward hotly blushed in response to her blush. "Thanks..."

Edward smiled and blushed a bit more. "It's not a problem, Winry...it was my pleasure." The stood there, just

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**(a)** 220 Grit - Very Fine is sandpaper with grit not so rough as 150. The higher the number, the finer it is._

_**(b)** 150 Grit - Fine is sandpaper with a rougher surface to it. The lower the number, the rougher it is._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Author's Note: **Wow. Didn't think I'd get this chapter done so fast. Eheheh. Anyways, I'm happy to say, Ed's going to have a boy...but you're not supposed to find out until next chapter. Also, I figured when I get another chapter up, I'll put a little "preview" of the chapter: A few lines of text from that particular chapter. I'll fix all chapters to do that._

**Chapter Three - 'An Unwanted Dream' Preview:**

_Mommy? Why are you a boy?_

"Wow...Ed, you're very brave..." She said carefully, just as Ed was being taken away to get the C-Section done.

"YOU'RE JOKING ME! RIGHT? RIGHT? Right? Right...?" He screamed, but as he saw the doctor's unwanted expression, Ed new that this was definently true. He was actually...


End file.
